Konoha Gauken
by SlowParentsCrossing
Summary: This is the story about A young girl named Sakura Haruno, who gets transfered to Konoha High School. She meets alot of challegnges having to do with the Senior class, and falling for the hunky, bad boy Naruto! A NaruSaku fanfiction, with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** I do not own any of the Naruto Characters', they respecitivley belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but the story does belong to me. 3

* * *

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

The opening bell chimed in the crowded hallways of Konoha High School. Kids opened and slammed their lockers, and chatted and laughed with friends. A new student was among them, she shuffled through papers and looked at each classroom door as she walked by. Her bubblegum pink hair and vibrant emerald eyes made her stand out from all the other students. The school uniform was a white shirt and green skirt for girls and for guys it was green pants.

The girl found her homeroom and walked in slowly. Inside students' were sitting on the desks, paper airplanes are in the air and two were writing the date on the chalkboard. In the corner of the room sat the teacher who had charcoal gray hair, tan skin, brown eyes and facial hair.

"Ok,ok guys settle down." He said in a sigh. They all obeyed and sat in their seats and then noticed the new girl standing in the door way.

"Oh hello there, come in don't be shy." the teacher said smiling, his eyes were full of warmth. She slowly walked over to her homeroom teacher, her cheeks were slightly pink.

"So you are the transfer student we were expecting?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I am Asuma, and you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you Asuma-sensei." She said while respectively bowing to her teacher. The girl then walked to the back of the class room, sat down in an empty desk and rook out a book. All eyes were locked on her until there was a sudden bang at the door which made all of the students jump.

Three boys then barged in, two were laughing hysterically. The tallest boy had bright, spiky, yellow hair and he wore a black head band with an orange swirl in the middle of it. He also didn't have the usual uniform. Instead he wore black pants and a black jacket over his white shirt, which was partly unbuttoned so a part of his chest would show. His bright clurean eyes made him stand out even more. The boy next to him also wore the same black pants without the headband and jacket. He had very pale skin, short black hair and deep coal eyes. And the third boy of the group had raven black hair and deep black eyes. His hair spiked out in the back and came down in the front.

"Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke, you are late." Asuma-sensei said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry sensei." The pale one said. "Naruto here got us distracted."

"Naruto.." The teacher said sighing as he look at the tall blonde boy.

"Ok. I'm sorry , I always make them late but this time it was for a good reason." The boy Naruto said.

" I don't think I can count how many times I've heard you say that but, hit me with your best shot." Asuma-sensai said, crossing his legs and attentively looking at Naruto.

"Well me, Sai and Sasuke were at my locker and then Sai's sleeve got caught into the locker. The thing got jammed and we couldn't open it!" he said.

"Yeah we aren't lying Sensei." The pale one said.

"I know you aren't lying, you never have lied to me but, how did Sasuke get into this mess?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know how I end up in these things Sensei." the raven haired boy said.

"Very well." Asuma-Sensei said unfolding his legs and turning back to his desk. "Just sit down and try to be good for once."

The three boys sat down in their desks and began to talk. The a blonde girl, with teal eyes walked over to the new girl, Sakura. Three other girls walked behind her.

"Hey." The blonde said to Sakura. She looked up from her book and look frightened for a second.

"Oh hello." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka." The blonde said. "I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yes I am." Sakura said.

"Well you can hang with us. Is that ok girls?" Ino said turning to her friends. The all smiled and nodded.

"Hi I'm Ten Ten." A tomboyish girl with brown hair which was put up into two buns at the top of her head.

"Hey I'm Temari." A girl withsandy blonde hair that was put into four pineapple looking pony tails.

"Hi I-I'm Hinata." The final girl said shyly, she had long hair with bangs which was the color of midnight and soft innocent gray eyes.

"Hello everyone." Sakura said smiling, happy that she made some friends. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Well I guess I should show you who everyone is!" Ino said while fixing her ponytail.

"Okay." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

"Well over there is Shino Aburame with the brown spiky hair and glasses. He doesn't talk much but he has this creepy obsession with bugs. A little bit to his left is Kiba Ikuzuna, he likes Hinata. the one with the short spiky brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes, yeah that's him. He _loves _dogs, he actually got caught sneaking his dog akamaru into school one time! In front of him is Temari's cousins Garaa and Kankuro. kankuro is the one with the brown hair and Garaa is the one with the bright red hair and the racoon looking eye makeup. Over there is Chouji and Shikamaru. Chouji is the well, fat one who is gobbling down potato chips and Shikamru is the one next to him with the brown hair in the pony tail, he's Temari's boyfriend. Next to them is Neji with the long brown hair and gray eyes, he's Hinata's cousin. Next to Neji, the dude with the black mushroom haircut and bushy eyebrows is Rock Lee, they both like Ten Ten." Ino said, then putting her hands on her hips and smiled. Ino sure could talk!

"How about those tree?" Sakura asked, pointing at Naruto, Sai and Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget them!?" Ino said chuckling. "Well the really pale one is Sai, he is an absolutely amazing artist and he is my boyfriend, so hands off. The dude with he duck butt styled hair is Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls are just in love with him. I wouldn't blame 'em, damn he is delicious, but he doesn't date normal girls like us, heck I don't think he's _ever _dated. His older brother Itachi who is like a senior or whatever, it's rumored that he's killed someone before but, it's a rumor so lets hope it's not true. They are both gorgeous boys. And then there is Naruto Uzumaki, the rebellious, spunky, blue-eyed bad ass who is also mucho-sexy. He really isn't as bad as people say he really is ya' know but, he always gets into trouble and Sai and Sasuke always help him find a way out of it. Oh and Hinata is crazy about him." Ino said turning her head to Hintata who's face was read.

"Ino.." She said blushing while twiddling her thumbs.

"You know its true, don't deny it. Well that's everyone." Ino said very proudly seeming satisfied.

"I guess I know everything about everyone in this homeroom now." Sakura said in a chuckle.

"We have every class with out homeroom so I guess it's important to know everyone well." Temari said looking over at her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Come one lemme bring you over to meet my Sai!" Ino chimed, pulling Sakura out of her desk, making the book that she was reading fall to the floor.

"Hey Sai-baby this is out new friend Sakura. Haru is it?" Ino asked turning to Sakura.

"Haruno." She said blushing.

"Oh nice to meet you." Sai said with a smile. "Sorry that you got stuck with Ino."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Ino said, playfully hitting Sai.

"You talk _a lot _and you are very dominant." Sai said.

"Yeah I know." Ino said in a laugh then hugging Sai around his waist. "Well common guys, introduce yourself, she doesn't bite, I hope."

"I'm Sasuke." The raven haired boy said. "Nice to meet you." Sakura's cheeks flushed red, he was very attractive up close. His skin looked very soft but his lips looked hard, under his eyes there was two faint lines.

"Hey I'm Naruto." The blonde said giving her a huge, goofy grin. "How's it going?"

"Good I guess." Sakura said looking at his face. She couldn't decide who was more attractive but they both came very close.

Ino, Hinata, Temari and Ten Ten chatted with the three boys, while Sakura looked

out the window. Homeroom was an hour long so teachers could prepare their lessons, talk with other teachers and for some, to get over last nights hangover. As Sakura looked out the window she didn't notice Naruto looking at her.

"Naruto why are you looking at Sakura eh?" Temari asked. Sakura turned her head and looked at Naruto, he was looking at her in a weird way. She then blushed.

"Oh.. I see. Naruto here likes . I wouldn't blame you Naruto she does have a nice butt and boobs, but of course mine are nicer." Ino said playfully nudging him.

"Ino what the heck are you talking about? I was looking at her hair, which is weird by the way." He shot back at her.

"Naruto! Dont be so rude!" Ten Ten said angrily.

"You don't need to act tough." Temari said folding her arms and then giving him a glare.

"Whatever." Naruto said. "Her forehead is really big too."

Sakura's face turned bright red in embarrassment, she wanted to punch his daylights out but, she controlled herself. She didn't like it when people made fun of her forehead or her bubblegum pink hair. The bell then wrang and she walked back to her desk, got her bag and walked out of the classroom. Ino tried to stop her but she was too quick.

Sakura's second class was Math, too bad she would have to face Naruto again because the homerooms were never split up, only at lunchtime. The math teacher was Iruka Umunio. As the class walked filed in her gave warm smiles and greetings to them all. He was always kind to every student and it was rare to hear him ever raise his voice. When everyone was in the classroom he began writing equations on the chalkboard for them to solve. Sakura sat all the way in the back corner, far away from Naruto as possible. She stared out the window and saw the bright orange leaves dancing off the tree's and being blown away with the wind. In the deep blue sky big, white, puffy clouds hund low.

"Ah, a new student, I guess I didn't see you walk in." the teacher said smiling at Sakura. She gave him a little smile and went back to the equations she was working on. Math wasn't her best subject but, she wasn't horrible at it either. Hearing Irukra-sensei's relaxing voice made it easier for everyone to concentrate. A small crumpled peice of paper landed on Sakura's desk and it startled her for a second and then she looked around and saw Ino wink at her. Carefully opening the note it read; Naruto keeps looking at you. Ripping off a small piece of her notebook she wrote; ugh, its my wierd forehead. she threw it back to Ino. The next note that Ino sent back to her said; maybe he likes you. Sakura looked at Ino and rolled her eyes, Ino shrugged.

* * *

Okay so this is my first story up here, It's still confusing with trying to configure this website but, hopefully I will get the hang of things! Thank-you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I Don't own any of the Charachters from _Naruto_ they all respectivley belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

Chapter 2: Distance

When the period was over Ino waited at the door for Sakura.

"Iruka-sensei is really kind." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, everyone goes to him with their problems and he deals with them." Ino said opening her locker and taking her health binder out.

"Like a guidance counselor?" Sakura asked.

"You _are _a smart one." Ino said patting her on the back.

"I wonder who are health partners are going to be." Ino said walking to their next class. it was a new quarter in the school year.

"We have health partners?" Sakura asked confused.

"Oh yeah! And this year we get to take care of "babies"." Ino said using her fingers for quotations. Before they entered health Sakura looked at the name plate on the door, it read; Mitarashi. Inside everyone was chit-chatting with each other. Ino and Sakura sat a table with each other. The teacher had her purple-brown hair up in a high ponytail, she wore eyeliner that brought out the purple in her eyes.

"Alright guys, settle down." she said. She then took a piece of paper off her desk and said,

"I have your health partners. they were chosen at random so here it goes." Temari got paired up with Shikamaru, Ino and Sai were together, Ten Ten and Lee were paired together, which Neji didn;t seem too happy about. Sasuke and Hinata were also paire up, even though they weren't a couple. Somehow all the couples go to be with each other.

And finally Naruto and Sakura." Mitarashi-sensei said. Across the room Naruto let out a dramatic sigh and then walked over and sat next to Sakura. Ino gave her a little wave good bye, as everyone moved to their new partners. As usual Ino skipped and plopped right next to Sai and he put an arm around her.

"You can talk for the period, i have a major headache, so no lesson." Sensei said.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Like you care, jerk!" Sakura said folding her arms and then looking away.

"I guess I teased you too much." He said. Sakura continued to refuse to look at him.

"I only tease people I like, 'ya know? I guess I gave you the wrong impression." Naruto said looking away from her.

"You are so confusing Naruto-baka*." Sakura said looking over at her classmates. Ten Ten and Lee were laughing and goofing around. Ino was talking to Sai, her mouth moving about a mile a minuet. Shikamaru was writing little notes to Temari and she took the pen, smiled at what he wrote, and replied. Even Sasuke and Hinata were getting along fine. Sakura sighed and wondered why she had to be paired up with the confusing, rebellious one.

"I don't think your forehead is that weird." Naruto said, his head facing down. Sakura looked over at him and he was, blushing.

"What?" She asked. Her cheeks were also pink.

"It makes you, well you." Naruto said finally picking his head up to look at Sakura.

"Thanks, I think." Sakura said as she looked away, she could feel her face get hot, and her heart began to race. No not on the first day, I can't like someone like him she thought.

* * *

Translation Note: (*) the suffix -baka, means idiot or moron. Something to that extent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I do not own any of the _Naruto _Charachters, they respectively belong to _Masashi Kishimoto_. The story _is _mine so please respect that.

* * *

Chapter 3: Seniors

The rest of the day flew by. At lunch everyone from Asuma's homeroom sat with each other. Sakura observed them, seeing what they liked to talk about, their interests, hobbies and what they liked to eat. Naruto, who she sat next to ate 10 bowls of miso ramen, which broke his record of 9.

She really liked it here, and was happy that her first day at a new high school went so well. Sakura stood at her locker putting her books she needed into her bag. Closing the locker she turned around, and then accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She instantly blurted out, her face turning bright red. The person who she bumped into was a very tall boy, who looked like a senior. He had long black hair that was put into a very low ponytail. The seniors shirt was half way open and, on his bare, open chest laid a necklace which was a flat circle with a rectangular stub coming out the bottom. it was half white and half red. Sakura looked up at his face which was, very handsome. his eyes were a brown-black and he had distinct lines under them.

"Hey its a new girl!" Someone said behind the handsome senior boy. There was actually a whole group behind him, which made Sakura want to climb into her locker and hide there forever. The person who yelled out had dyed, gray hair and purple eyes, and over his uniform he wore a hooded jacket which had a design of a skeleton on it. Standing next to him was a slightly tall boy (if that's the way you would describe a senior, man doesn't fit so well) who wore a black bandanna on the top of his head. He had lime-green colored eyes and he was also giving his gray haired friend an angry scowl. The tallest person, who stood out from the group had indigo colored hair and his face was slightly pointed which gave him a fish-like appearance. To his right was another boy, who Sakura thought, at first glance was a female. But, he was indeed, a male who had long blond hair that was in a high ponytail, bangs that almost covered his eyes, which were a soft blue. Standing a bit to close to him was a boy who looked a lot like Gaara but, had brown eyes and messier red hair. A girl with bright blue hair, with an origami flower in it stood out from the group also. Not because of her odd hair color, which everyone in the group seemed to have but she was the only girl there. holding her hand was a boy with bright orange, spiky hair, green eyes and piercings in his lip, ears and one in his nose.

"Yep, you do loom new here." The tall black haired senior said to her. He then coupled her chin in his hand and made her stand on her toes. "Your'e pretty cute too." Her heart began to race and she had no clue who he was, what he wanted from her and ulimitally what he was going to do with her.

"I 'got dibs with her when you're done!" the gray haired senior said, in a malicious way.

"Itachi what the hell is going on!?" Sakura heard a familiar voice say in a growl. She spun around to see Sasuke walking toward her, rolling up his sleeves and clenching his fists. She'd never seen someone so pissed of before.

"Hello *ototosan." Itachi greeted Sasuke, as he let go of Sakura's chin.

"What the hell Itachi!" Sasuke said, his voice filled with rage.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your girl?" He said jokingly. Itachi pushed Sakura into his brother and he held onto her.

"She's not my girl, why don't you stop messing around and grow up?" Sasuke said as he turned around, with his arm loose around Sakura's shoulder he said, "lets go."

They walked away from the school into a nearby park. The leaves blew of the trees' circling in

the wind. Sasuke and Sakura sat down on a bench.

"Who were they?" Sakura asked, trying not to raise Sasuke's boiling temper. he sighed and said, "My older brother and his friends. He usually doesn't act like that, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok." She said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'll give him hell later." he said, to himself.

They both stared out into the park enjoying the Fall scenery. A fountain was placed in the middle of the park and the sound of the rushing water, trickling down made them both, more relaxed. The wind blew a great gust of wind and it send shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Here take my jacket, you forget yours, how clumsy." Sasuke said as he took off his jacket and put it onto her shoulders.

"No, you'll catch a cold!" Sakura protested.

"I'm used to this weather, it's my favorite season too." He said as he put his hand behind his head and leaned back. Sakura sighed and put her arms through the sleeves of his jacket, which was quite big on her. She became warm instantly and the coat was soft and smelt like musk. Sasuke's raven hair brushed his face in the wind and hers did the same. All she could do was look at her new friend, whom she felt very close to despite only knowing him for a day. He seemed so mysterious to her, his brother, his raging temper, and that necklace that Itachi was

wearing, what did it mean?

"What was that necklace your older brother was wearing?" Sakura asked, in an almost whisper trying not to ruin the calmness between them. Sasuke remained silent for a few moments then said, "It's the Uchiha family crest. Our family used to be a very powerful clan many centuries ago." his ink colored eyes remained closed.

"That's incredibly old!" Sakura said astonished.

"Yeah, my family is actually very wealthy, I suppose it's from that. our rival clan also still exists today too."

"Really?"

"You've met Neji and Hinata tight?" Sasuke asked finally opening his eyes and turing to her.

"Yes."

"Well." he said as he raised his arms to stretch, "back long ago the Hyuga clan was our enemy, so today our families have a grudge." he said. "Neji really hates me, like hates my guts, but Hinata isn't like normal Hyuga girls."

"How so?"

"Well, she speaks her mind and doesn't hold anything against me, my brother or our family." Sasuke said, flashing his white teeth at her, which made her blush.

"Speaks her mind?" Sakura asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Her father is, well how do I put this?'' He paused, and scratched his head. "He's very proper and goes by the old Hyuga rules which say that women have no opinion or authority to speak to men when they aren't spoken to. So, when Hinata speaks out, her father goes A-wall."

"Th-thats horrible!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yeah but, what can you do, you know?" Sasuke said standing up. "Come on I'll walk you home."

So they walked home, chattering about teachers and classmates. She felt very relaxed around him. Unlike how tense and weird she felt around Naruto. Unable to put a finger around her feelings, she crawled into bed after a long night's study.

* * *

Translation Note: (*) -ototosan, means younger brother.

You also might be wondering were Zetsu, Tobi and the other missing Akatsuki Seniors are but, you're just going to have to wait for that. I also tried to make the Akatsuki as "normal" as I could ex: Hidan with his skelliton jacket and Kazuku with his bandanna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **I do not own any of the _Naruto _charachters, they respectively belong to _Masashi Kishimoto. _The story does belong to me though. This does contain some **sexual themes** so please if you know whats best for you please skip the _italicised _print. Thank-you.

* * *

Chapter 4: Partners

_"Sakura-chan? Hey I'm glad you're awake now." I could hear Naruto say. My eyes fluttered open to see myself in my bedroom. Softly, touching my forehead I could feel bandages, and I winced in pain._

_"here, don't do that Shizune-sensei* told me to take care of you." naruto said sitting next to me on my bed._

_"Oh, thanks." I said as I stretched to get the kinks out of my back. Looking down at my body to check for bruises or to see if Itachi mashed me to pulp, I was wearing very revealing lingerine, with cherry designs. I gasped and looked at Naruto._

_"It's what sensei* ordered." He said as he pulled off his shirt to reveal his well toned chest, he let his shirt drop to my floor. He got on top of me and whispered in my ear, "Just what sensei* ordered."_

My eyes shot open and I sprung up and screamed ,"Naruto!" Slowly I realized I was in the nurses office and Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Itachi (who looked very annoyed), Ten Ten, and Naruto were around my bed.

"Thank-god! You're not a vegetable!" Ino said as she hugged my body, which felt like a big bruise.

"Huh?" I grunted. "What happened?"

"Kiba passed the ball to you and then Itachi tripped and fell on top of you." Ten Ten said. I caught the ball? Were we playing basketball? Itachi fell on top of me? I was so confused.

"Do you remember any of it?" Sasuke asked concerened. I shut my eyes and tried to remonise. Nothing, I couldn't remember anything other than the vivid dream about Naruto. Wait, I dreamt about Naruto! I could feel my face get hot.

"Why didga' yell Naruto's name when you woke up 'eh Sakura, were you dreaming about him?" Ino said, as if she just read my mind.

"No!" I shot back, trying my best to hide my feelings.

"You so were having a perverted dream about him!" Ino said clasping her hands together. I glanced over at Naruto, who was obviously blushing but, didn't want to partake in this conversation.

"Oh that's right, I do rememeber now!" I said recalling what happened in the morning. They all looked at me and waited for something to spill the beans.

"I remember meeting this really scary, perverted dude name Jiraya-"

"You met Jiraya!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes."

"He's the vice principal and he's such a pervert. He didn't touch you right?" Naruto asked as his open hands became two, tight fists.

"No, no I was saved by a lady with really big breasts."

"Tsunade." They all said in unison.

"Well at least you remember fragments, and we don't have to do the seniors shouji*." Sasuke said, giving his older brother a wide, happy grin.

"Heh." Itachi said as he stood up and angrily walked out of the room.

"We all need to go to chemistry now, so lets have you lover walk you romantically, and alone to class." Ino said grabbing Sai's hand.

"Wait what?" Naruto said. They all left the room leaving me with Naruto, having no choice but him walking me to our next class. My uniform was already on me so he got a pass from shizune-sensei* and he helped carry my bag.

We walked together silently to my locker. My hands felt weak and my body felt as if it would turn to melted mochi*. Slowly I turned the nob to each number of my combonation until my locker opened with a click. I grabbed my chemistry binder along with my Japanese, and history binders, and put it into my bad, which was still swung around Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank-you Naruto." i said as I looked up at him. He was much taller than me, by a foot at least.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"For everything." I grabbed his hand, not in a romantic way, but so I could walk without wobboling over. His palm instantly became hot and sweaty. _Guy hormones_.

Naruto opened the door to the chemistry room and he gave me my bag. He then put our pass onto the teachers main desk.

"You can actually be kind Uzumaki-kun, how sweet." Sensei said as he turned around. He looked almost god like with his long black hair, vibrant green eyes and hhis pale skin tone. It's as if he belonged in some sort of fairytale*. The man also, almost looked snake like, which justified his name which was Orochimaru. Sensei wore black slacks, and a black button up shirt along with a red tie.

"Yes, I can be nice." Naruto said sitting down in his seat next to Sasuke. I took mine next to Ino because Sai got in some sort of trouble and had to sit next to Chouji.

Orochimaru-sensei went back to his lesson and Ino began to write little notes in my notebook like she usually did. _Sensei has a thing for women with attitudes. _She wrote.

_?_

_It's rumored that he and Tsunade have a thing. _

_What kind of thing? _I wrote, confused of what "thing" meant. The statemeant was too blunt.

_A sexuall relationship dummy! _She wort back and then gave me one of her 'I Really Needed To Explain That To You' look.

_Really!? _

_Yep. Like secret lovers or something. It's also rumored that they have a secret love child too._

_Liar._I wrote, being lovers I could understand but, Tsunade-sama didn't seem like the women who would have any kids.

_Its a rumor so, idunno._

_Yeah._

_But they are definitely partners. _Ino wrote back.

Orochimaru-sensei began to write notes on the chalkboard, his hand writing was neat and crisp. I couldn't picture him with the Principal but, I could see the principal and the vice as partners. Would I fall in love one day? Would I get married, or have a secret lover that would be my partner? It was all so confusing but, everything is okay in the end, if it's not okay, it's not the end.

* * *

Translation Note:(*) -sensei can mean teacher, but it also means doctor, for this chapter the second reading is used - .

mochi- its a Japanese treat, which is icecream covered in bean paste. It's delicious!

Fairytale- The Story of the Gallant Jirayais an old Japanese fairytale including Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraya. Go look it up on .com.

And yes, I added some OroTsu because I love the couple to death, yes my second favorite couple next to NaruSaku so I had to put it in my fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6 of Konoha Gauken. Sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, I hope the other ones come much smoother and quicker. So Ino and Sakura go to the Mall, and they run into someone!

* * *

Chapter 5: Did You Know?

"Oh, Sakura! Let's go in here!" Ino said excitedly as she pointed to a store that had a sale sign. Ino insisted on me coming with her to go shopping. She looked like a model compared to me, her hair cascaded down her back, and it flowed behind her as she walked, a lacy V-neck blouse, dark skinny jeans, and high, heel boots also complimented her model look. I, on the other hand, wore a teal, scoop-neck, long sleeve shirt, my favorite worn out blue jeans, converse and I let my hair down and but put a white ribbon in it.

"OK." I said. Ino practically skipped into the store with all of her bags swinging along. Clutching onto my purse I walked in the door.

The music played very loud, like most stores do, and Ino was out of sight. She was most likely flirting with an attractive worker or something. A display of scarves caught my eye, so I walked over to take a better look. They all felt so soft and looked very stylish. I picked up an orange, plaid scarf and held it in my hands.

"Sakura, guess who I bumped into!" I could hear Ino giggle. I turned around to see that she was right next to Sai, holding his hand of course, and Naruto stood next to them.

"Oh, wow, hello guys." I said in a blush.

"Come on lets g-" Ino said as she looked at the scarf in my hand, "Were you going to buy that?"

"Oh, no I was just looking, lets go." I said as i dropped the scarf back into the heap.

When we walked outside of the store Ino quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the two boys.

"Ok, here's the deal imma' go with my Sai-kun and you can go with Naruto."

"Wait why? I thought _we _were shopping together." I said as I folded my arms.

"Because I can be with Sai and you can be with Naruto." She smiled at me.

"Why do _I _have to be alone with _him_?"

"You really are blind, aren't you? Did you know, Naruto _really _likes you?" She said, rolling her eyes. I instantly blushed, I've only known him for two months.

"Really? But-"

"Why? Do you like Sasuke-kun more, oh that's it." Ino said annoyed.

"No. I know Sasuke-san more, but Naruto can be nice, sometimes." I said looking over to were Naruto and Sai were standing. I took a deep breath and said, "Fine."

"That's my girl." Ino said patting me on the head, as if I was a child.

Ino walked away with Sai and Naruto and I were left standing, just looking at each other. If she didn't tell me that he liked me then it wouldn't of felt so awkward.

"Uhm, are you hungry Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he brushed the back of his head.

"You're paying." I said in a sigh. At least he was polite enough to offer.

"Okay." He smiled. I knew we were going to go to a ramen booth or something. Even though I've only known him for a few months, its ovious that the boy _lives _off of ramen.

We walked side by side in silence, and butterflies exploded in my stomach. I looked up at him, because he was much taller than me, by about a foot and a half. His face was so still, and he looked very handsome. he looked different without his headband on, and his spiky, blond hair fell onto his face. It was also weird to see him without his uniform, he wore a pair of baggy jeans, and a short sleeve, black shirt, which showed of his muscles.

"What are you looking at Sakura-chan, is there something on my face? Naruto asked confused, to me, he looked absolutely adorable.

"No, there isn't anything on your face silly." I said laughing. "You look different without your uniform on, that's all."

"Oh, you do too." he said blushing. "I also like your hair like that."

"With my stupid white ribbon? _Really_?" I asked, gently touching the ribbon.

"Yeah it's cute, you should always wear it like that." Naruto said as his face turned pink.

"Awwe, thanks Naruto, I didn't know you could be so sweet." I said patting him on the head. He let out a big chuckle.

The ramen tasted good, and for the first time, I felt relaxed and normal around him.

* * *

Thank you for reading this I really do appriciate it. If you have any sugestions please tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lateness on this chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Broken

I didn't like the cafeteria food, but it's not like I had a choice, I was the one who woke up late. Everyone said the rice balls were half way decent, so I waited on the line, feeling left out because I had nobody to talk to. You know how you sometimes feel so awkward, and you're trying to keep your cool without looking like your panties are riding up? Well just for a moment imagine me. The line moved and I took one step too quick and accidentally stepped on the girl's heel in front of me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I instantly apologized.

"_Excuse me_? You _better_ be sorry." The girl snapped at me, as her and the two friends with her, turned around in perfect unison. The girl, who's heel I stepped on had Bright red hair, and eyes to match, she also wore stylish glasses.

"Aren't you _that new girl_ who moved here a few months ago?" Her friend asked in a rude tone.

"Oh, so it's _you _that everyone seems to be talking about." The red haired girl said. I was being gossiped about? I could only start to imagine what people were saying. 'Thats new girl, did you see her? She has some rare genetic disorder that makes her hair pink' was one of the first things that I would guess people were saying.

"Karin, she doesn't look so special to me." Her second friend said giving me a mean look. So her name was Karin, I rememeber Ino talking about how she was rivals with this girl.

"Well if she was_ alone_ with_ Sasuke-kun _than she must be." Karin barked back at her friend. Me and Sasuke are just friends. Right?

"Me and Sasuke are _just friends_, I don't know why you are getting so worked up over it." I said in a sigh.

"How dare you speak to me like that pinky!" Karin practically yelled. "I don't understand what Sasuke-kun would see in a _flat-chested, huge-forheaded girl_." Karin said flicking my forehead with her long firgernails. Her friends just laughed as her fingernail dug into my skin.

"_KARIN!_" I could hear Ino screech. She pulled her hand away from my face and I could see the blood trickling down my nose.

"That'll teach you to stay away from Sasuke-kun." Karin said in a growl.

"This is over _Sasuke_!?" Ino screamed at Karin. With that I bolted out of the line, and ran out of the cafeteria, not caring if anyone saw me or not. I was hurt and humiliated. Hot tears stung and blurred my eyes as I ran down the hallway. Why would she think that I like Sasuke? He would never like a girl like her, not in a million years.

* * *

"Sakura-san?" I could hear someone say outside the bathroom door. It was Sasuke.

"I'm in here." I said my voice drained. I could hear footsteps come into the bathroom, they clicked across the tile and stopped infront of me.

"Sakura.." He said sounding upset. I could feel him crouch next to me and began to gently stroke my hair, but he couldn't see my face which was hidden in between my knee's. "I'm sorry for what Karin did to you, she's such a total bitch for treating you like that. Ino isn't finished with her."

I could feel my face flush with his words. Wait, why was I blushing, I don't like him. Do I?

"Come on it's time to go home, I have your bag and everything." He said in a coo. I looked up and there was Sasuke-san's handsome face right next to mine, and my coat and bag were on the floor next to him.

"Alright." I said crawling out from underneath the sinks. Turning around to the mirror I looked like a complete wreck. My hair was crazed and I had tear stains running down my face. Eek! Poor Sasuke, he had to look at me. "Uhm, Sasuke-san, can you wait outside for a moment, I need to freshen up a bit." I said blushing madly.

"That's fin just don't take too long." He said as he handed me my bag and jacket. I reached out to take them, and out fingers brushed against each other. Scared, I quickly pulled my hand back and took the bag and jacket out of his hands. A small smile erupted from his lips and his cheeks turned a light pink. It was so cute to see him react like that. He always seemed so distant and so cold. Does he actually like me?

"Okay, I will only be a minuet." I said. After he left I placed my bag on the counter and took my brush out of the bag. My hair wan't as knotted as I thought it was. I splashed some cool water onto my face, looked back into the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom taking all of my belongings with me.

"I need to thank Ino the next time I see her." I said when were outside the campus.

"Yeah. She's always had problems with Karin." Sasuke said in a sigh.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, Ino and Karin used to be the best of friends when they were kids. They shared secrets, clothes, dolls and everything until, Karin had to transfer to a different elementary school. Of course by the hands of fate they met again, when both of the schools had an activity day together. Both of them were so excited to see each other, after all it had been 3 whole years since they saw each other. When Ino started to flirt with all of the boys and Karin realized that she had made more friends since she was gone, she became so filled with anger that she cut of Ino's pony-tail, so she could be more pretty." He said. Even though he was quiet, he did know a lot a secrets.

"That's such a sad story, I didn't know that their relationship with each other was so torn." I said, feeling sorry for her.

"Now her trust for people is very thin. I'm suprised she trusts you Sakura-san."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I said looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"I understand why now that she trust's you." He said looking back into mine. "You also seem so broken."


End file.
